Life At Stark Tower
by JJdracula
Summary: Hopefully this is going to be a collection of one-shots. Just cute little stories about life after the Avengers defeated the Chitauri. They've all moved into Stark Towers. It's rated T for mild swearing, It's not really innappropriate. I just wanted to be safe :
1. Chapter 1

You'd think after saving the world the Avengers would be needed more often than not but the truth of the matter was a little disappointing. Especially to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers who liked to be in the middle of all the action. However, since the Chitauri army had been defeated and Loki had been subdued there weren't very many threats that required their attention. In an attempt to ease the boredom that set in after so much excitement Tony invited everybody to live on the top floors of Stark Tower. To make sure everybody felt at home he renovated a few floors so that everybody had their own en suit bedroom, he also installed a gym/archery range, a lab for himself and Bruce to work in and dedicated a whole reinforced floor for the Hulk to smash up if and when it was necessary.

Loki has been put under his brother's care in the hope that life on Midgard will change him as it once did Thor.

This is hopefully just going to be a bunch of one-shots about life in Stark Tower while the world isn't under threat

Enjoy…

"Oh my god!" Tony threw his hands up in frustration as he walked into the kitchen and the lights flickered on. "Why is nobody awake?" Clint, who was slouched across the sofa, raised a hand to shield his eyes.

"Because it's like, a half past three?" he croaked. Tony just scoffed and took a drink from the glass he was holding.

"So?"

"In the morning." Clint groaned.

"I don't care. I'm bored. And this is my house so –" Tony stopped mid-sentence and downed whatever liquor was left in his glass. "Well what do we have here?" Clint sat up to see what Tony was looking at and saw that Bruce was asleep, face down on the kitchen counter. His head resting on his arm which was sprawled across a load of papers. His glasses were dangling from the edge of his nose.

"Tony come on," Clint could see where this was going. "Let the poor guy sleep. He's been up for days!" Tony just smirked and waved one of his hands in Clint's general direction, telling him to be quiet. His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper "Where are Loki and Thor?" He asked

"Thor took Loki for ice cream."

"At this time?"

"Don't ask."

"But-"

"Apparently they don't _need_ sleep, they just enjoy it."

"Oh I am_ so _bringing that up next time Loki tells me he's too tired to clean. Of all the Gods we could've inherited and we get the god of freaking lies!" Clint laughed. "JARVIS?" Tony clapped his hands, "I need your help locating something." He refilled his glass at the bar then started walking down the corridor, "JARVIS? You hear me?" Clint could just about hear JARVIS's no doubt sarcastic reply as Tony stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall. He was half tempted to wake Bruce up but he had to admit he was curious. So instead of warning the scientist he pulled a pillow from beneath his feet and threw it over his face. Blocking out the intense white light, waiting for Tony to return.

He couldn't remember falling asleep but the next thing he knew he was being woken up by someone shaking him. Pulling the pillow from his eyes he barely had time to take in Tony's excited face. A quick glance at the clock told him that Tony had been gone for an hour. He sat up.

"What-"

"Shh!" Tony shook his head frantically, he held up a small cylinder with a distorted shape placed awkwardly on the top, pointed to the object and then to Bruce who was miraculously still asleep. Clint only had enough time to register that the object was an air horn before Tony had tiptoed over to the table.

"TONY NO!" he yelled. Clint jumped up from the sofa just as Tony pressed the button on top of the can. A loud resounding blast echoed throughout the room. Bruce sat bolt upright then toppled sideways off of his chair and Tony fell as Clint tackled him to the ground. "Dammit Tony!" Clint shouted as he rolled off of him and scrambled to sit next to Bruce who was leant against the side of the counter clutching his heart. "You ok Bruce?" Clint lowered his voice and became aware of a high pitched beeping sound coming from the direction of Bruce's wrist. Bruce groaned and yanked up his sleeve, watching his heart monitor tell him his heart rate was rising. Closing his eyes he hit his head against the counter and took deep, measured breaths. Clint turned to Tony.

"You happy now?" He asked. Tony shrugged, trying to look nonchalant but soon gave up.

"Sorry Bruce." He hung his head. Bruce tried to keep a straight face but laughed at Tony's pathetic apology and turned off his heart monitor as the beeping slowed. He was still breathing heavily but his eyes weren't turning green and he was smiling.

"It's fine. Seriously. You really think I would've moved in here if I couldn't handle… well _you _Tony." Tony stood up and helped Bruce to his feet, brushing himself off Clint joined them. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "How long was I asleep?" Clint stretched.

"I don't know but it's past four. I think I'm gonna go to-"

"What happened? I heard shouting!" Steve Rogers ran into the room, wearing grey sweat pants and a white vest top but holding his shield at the ready. Clint threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh my god. Am I just not allowed to finish a senten-"

"Shut up Clint." Tony smirked as Clint glared at him. "And everything's fine Steve, go back to your beauty sleep." Steve looked confused.

"But I heard shouting…"

Clint scoffed, "Yeah, this genius thought it'd be a good idea to wake Bruce up with-"

"I DON'T CARE BROTHER! IT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" The slamming of doors and the heavy footsteps of two very angry Norse gods could be heard approaching the kitchen. Steve hopped out of the way just in time as Loki and Thor stormed into the room.

"I guess this explains the weather." Tony muttered, glancing outside at the pouring rain and black thunderclouds.

"I SWEAR TO ODIN I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Thor stopped in the middle of the room and turned on Loki who smiled, completely at ease.

Clint ran his hands through his hair "I'm going to bed. I can't be dealing with t-"

"It was just a bit of fun Thor!" Loki insisted, ignoring the fact that Clint was talking. His voice was raised but he wasn't quite shouting. Clint looked around to see if anybody was going to say anything, growled in frustration when he realised they were all watching Thor and Loki then stormed out of the room. The sound of him repeatedly jabbing the elevator button carried down the empty hall before Thor started yelling again.

"BROTHER! TURNING THE ICECREAM IN EVERYBODY'S BOWLS TO SNAKES IS NOT FUN!" Loki's grin grew as he remembered the look of shock and horror on everybody's faces.

"Correction." Loki held up his hand to stop Thor from saying anything else. "It wasn't fun _for them_. I on the other hand thoroughly enjoyed myself."

"ARGH! YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!" Loki laughed and crossed his arms.

"Why thank you." Thor pressed his palms into his eyes as lightening began to flash outside the tower.

Bruce and Tony looked at each other uneasily. The last thing Tony needed was for his tower to be struck by lightning. Steve walked over to where Bruce and Tony were standing and threw his shield down onto the kitchen counter.

"I don't think many of us will be getting much sleep tonight. And don't worry, I think Thor's done for the moment." The three of them directed their gaze back to the god of thunder who was still stood rubbing his eyes tiredly and lecturing Loki. The lightening outside had ceased. There was a clatter from the kitchen cabinets behind them and the three Avengers turned around to see Loki pulling a glass from a shelf and pouring himself a drink. They all did a double-take then turned back around to face the middle of the room where Thor was still supposedly arguing with him. Well, somebody that looked an awful lot like him.

"Isn't magic wonderful?" Loki leaned back against the counter and took a sip of his drink. Watching as the clone he'd created wound Thor up with yet another snide comment.

"I'll drink to that." Tony declared and moved behind the counter to pour himself, Bruce and Steve a drink. Then the four of them sat, taking an occasional drink and wondering just how long it would take Thor to realise he was arguing with an illusion.

Review please? It doesn't take long… You don't even need an account


	2. Chapter 2

Before anybody points out the obvious *spoiler* and tells me that Coulson's dead I would just like to say that I love Coulson so I brought him back to life. And in one of the reviews somebody pointed out that my first chapter was a little one-dimensional or something along those lines and I completely agree, I'm trying to fix the problem but I'm not quite sure what to do about it. It's a problem I've had in writing for a long time. I'm trying to focus on one particular character in each chapter now and give you some insight into what they're thinking… Hopefully that'll improve it.

That's pretty much it I think.

Enjoy XD

Coulson collapsed onto a sofa in one of Stark towers many living rooms. He had only come to deliver a message to Agent Romanoff and had so far witnessed Stark stumbling around the house in a new suit (possibly drunk), Banner getting worked up over a missing file (not good) and Thor throwing Mjolnir at the widescreen Television because he couldn't figure out how to change the channel (it happened more often than you'd expect). He rubbed his face with one of his hands and sighed tiredly. Looking back on the start of his S.H.I.E.L.D. career if he'd have known babysitting a group of unpredictable and immature super powered beings would be part of his job he probably would've turned around and gone back to organising files for some low down, unheard of government agency. Yet here he was. Waiting for Natasha to get back from the cinema of all places with Clint Barton. He guessed he should be glad she wasn't with Tony. He'd been looking out for Natasha for so long that he looked at her like a daughter and _nobody_ would want their daughter sitting in the dark with the famous Anthony Stark. Coulson was filled with an unexpected anger at the thought of Tony and Natasha. Natasha was way too good for him. He shook his head trying to clear his mind and jumped as a huge crash resounded above him snapping him out of his reverie. Trying to slow down his heart rate he took slow, deep breaths. Looking up apprehensively he was relieved to see the ceiling was still intact. He jumped again as JARVIS's voice rang out through the empty room and clutched his heart with both hands. His job was extremely stressful and his nerves had become very frayed over the years. Trying to compose himself in case anybody happened to walk in he straightened his tie and ran his hands through his hair.

"Attention all occupants of Stark Tower. The Hulk has been unleashed. Proceeding with lockdown of the 157 th floor." Coulson could hear the AI's voice reverberating through the floors below and above him. Tapping his foot he checked his watch, he'd be lying if he said the Hulk didn't make him nervous. He'd seen the damage done to various cities and was present during the damage to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. Tugging at his collar he looked up again tentatively and prayed to whoever was listening that Starks 'reinforcements' could contain Dr. Banner. Realising he'd checked his watch but not taken in the time he checked it again. He'd been here for three hours. Typical that he'd arrived just after Natasha had left. Pulling out his phone a quick scan of the cinema's timetable showed Coulson that the film had finished an hour ago meaning Natasha should be arriving any minute. Tired of sitting still he stood up and stretched. Taking the opportunity to explore the room. It was open-planned and full of typical Tony decor. There was a bar in the far corner surrounded by plush looking bar stools and small sofas. The section that Coulson was currently occupying had larger sofas arranged around a very hefty television, now with a shattered screen. There was also a pool table and a long corridor leading to an elevator that opened directly into the room and a set of stairs right next to it for shorter trips. The clanking of Tony's suit against the hardwood floor could be heard approaching, the clang of metal on polished wood became louder and faster and soon Tony himself ran into the room, breathlessly brandishing a screwdriver. He stopped short when he saw Coulson.

"Floor 157." He muttered to himself and looked around frantically. Coulson crossed his hands over his front and stood with his feet apart, politely waiting for Stark to realise he needed the next floor up. Tony let the arm holding the screwdriver fall limp to his side and he smiled, the Hulk completely forgotten. "Hey Phil, Tasha not back yet?" he asked. Phil smiled.

"Not yet." Coulson could see him eyeing up the drinks on top of the bar. "Uh Tony?" Tony blinked and looked back to Coulson who simply pointed towards the ceiling.

"Oh right!" Tony face-palmed, forgetting that he was wearing his suit and swore when he hit himself in the face. Stumbling backwards from the force of his face-palm he righted himself quickly. Blinking again looking dazed another loud crash from upstairs snapped him out of it. "That bastard better not ruin any of my stuff." He yelled, running for the stairs. "See ya Phil!" Coulson saluted Tony then continued to explore the room. Just as a large explosion from upstairs confirmed Tony had reached his destination the elevator dinged and Steve Rogers stepped out. He held two shopping bags filled to the brim with chips and cans of what looked suspiciously like beer. He smiled when he saw Phil.

"Should I ask?" Phil raised an eyebrow as Steve unloaded an insane amount of food and alcohol onto the bar. Steve looked up as he emptied a bag of chips into a giant bowl.

"You mean you aren't here for movie night? JARVIS told me you were up here, I just assumed that's why you'd come." Coulson smiled his tight smile and Steve grinned awkwardly. "You're welcome to join us you know. You might find it fun. I think Tony rented Batman." Coulson shook his head.

"I only came to speak with Agent Romanoff. She went to the cinema with Agent Barton. I'm waiting for them to return-" Another explosion from above caused the room to shake. This time the explosion was followed by a roar. Steve dropped the can he was holding and looked up.

"Banner?" he asked. Coulson nodded solemnly. "Poor guy." Steve picked up the can he'd dropped and placed it carefully on the bar with the others. "He fights it every day. Every single day of his life." Steve seemed genuinely upset for a moment before he rubbed his face and went back to laying out food. Coulson was stunned into silence. The Hulk was almost a taboo in Stark Tower. Only talked about if necessary and especially not in front of Banner unless he was the one who brought it up. To hear Steve talk about the Hulk with such emotion really put into perspective how much it affected Banners life. Coulson, never having to live with the scientist didn't really consider how it affected him when he wasn't fighting giant alien monsters for S.H.I.E.L.D and he felt incredibly selfish for not doing so. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck Coulson wandered over to the bar.

"Need any help with that?" Steve shook his head.

"No thank you. Stark isn't playing the film for another hour or so, plus he needs to rewire the television first so I have plenty of time." There was the loud thump of something heavy falling over from upstairs and Stark could be heard cheering. Steve looked up. "Guess we got Banner back." He smiled to himself. "JARVIS?" Rogers asked.

"Yes sir." JARVIS answered politely.

"Prepare a hot chocolate for Dr. Banner…..please." Steve added as an afterthought. Even though JARVIS was an AI manners cost nothing. The elevator dinged again and Tony stepped into the room, followed by a very tired looking Bruce. Bruce was wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants and had wrapped himself in a very warm looking blanket.

"Na na a na a na na na IRON MAN!" Tony yelled to the Batman theme tune and Bruce winced. "Who just calmed down an enormous green rage monster? I did! And he turned into a little Brucey wucey didn't he?" Tony grabbed Bruce and ruffled his hair.

"Ha ha Tony, you're hilarious." Bruce's tone dripped with sarcasm but he was smiling as he pushed Tony away and went to pour himself a cup of hot chocolate. Taking a sip he then walked over to collapse onto the sofa. Coulson nearly laughed out loud at Banner's comment but quickly repressed his laughter and turned it into a smirk. Scolding himself for not keeping a better check on his emotions. Within minutes Stark had removed his suit, poured himself an alcoholic drink and plonked himself down on the sofa next to Bruce. When Bruce wasn't looking Coulson saw Tony lean over and pour some of his drink into the hot chocolate. Bruce turned around just as Tony was pulling away and laughed. Shrugging he took a long drink from his mug. Something in Coulson's chest tightened. He would never admit it out loud but he almost longed to be a part of their joking. Steve was watching them in the same way, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the elevator opening. Natasha and Clint stepped out holding hands and talking quietly. Clint let go of Natasha and jumped over the back of the sofa to sit next to Tony, completely ignoring Bruce's lack of clothes. Apparently it wasn't uncommon for him to be half naked. Natasha proved this when she didn't even glance his way. She murmured a greeting and quickly got comfortable on Clint's lap. Coulson thought about pointedly coughing to get her attention but Tony started talking.

"JARVIS?" Tony yelled.

"There is no need to shout, sir." JARVIS's smooth voice almost sounded condescending. Tony mimicked JARVIS in a high-pitched, childish voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell Thor to bring up the TV from whatever floor he's on." There was a short pause and then "He's on his way, sir." Steve walked past Coulson, somehow balancing four huge bowls of chips and pretzels and other weird snacks. He passed them out then sat down on the sofa opposite everyone else.

"Hey, where's Loki?" Steve looked around at the sofas.

"Just tending to the drinks." Everybody twisted around to look at Loki who had literally materialised from thin air and was stood with one hand on the bar. From his fingertips frost had developed and moved around the cans, creating condensation and forming little ice crystals. Loki grabbed a 12 pack of now ice cold beer and moved over to the sofa where he sat next to Rogers. As soon as he sat down Thor appeared from the elevator carrying a huge flat screen with its cords dragging behind it. He placed it down in front of the original TV and Stark jumped up to wire it.

"You joining us Agent Coulson?" Steve asked and Loki patted the sofa next to him.

"Actually I only came to talk to…" The Avengers all turned around to look at Coulson expectedly "Y'know what? It can wait." And in that split second decision Coulson decided that work didn't always have to come first. Sometimes it was ok to just sit and have a cold beer with your friends. People who accepted you. Just to sit and watch a superhero movie while you were with a bunch of _real life_ superheroes. Natasha's mission could wait until tomorrow. Coulson smiled, the first genuine and open smile the Avengers had ever seen light up his face. He grabbed another pack of beers from the bar then took a seat next to Loki. He looked around at their shocked faces as JARVIS turned off the lights and the room was lit by the TV powering up. "Come on guys." Coulson grinned. "Why so serious?"

Ok, that was no way near as humorous as the last chapter and I'm sorry but I'm not great at writing characters that don't belong to me. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Again, please let me know what you think. I'm so insecure as a writer. Any constructive criticism or praise really is appreciated


End file.
